fiction_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Mahrari
Mahrari (pronounced /mahrarˈɹi/ mah-rawr-ee) officially the Republic of Mahrari, is a country and sovereign state in the United El Zaphian Nations. Mahrari is located in North America, in the El Zaphian Islands, located on the left side of the North American continent. El Zapher, Sentaen, Hawaii, Mexico, Vicaro and North El Zapher are Mahrari's neighboring countries. History Prehistory: 35th century BC-1829 There is evidence of petroglyphs along the Nile terraces and in desert oases. In the 4th millennium BC, a culture of hunter-gatherers and fishermen was replaced by a grain-grinding culture. Climate changes and/or overgrazing around 6000 BC began to desiccate the pastoral lands of Mahrari, forming the Sahara. Early tribal peoples migrated to the Nile River, where they developed a settled agricultural economy and more centralized society. Japanese colonization: 1829-1922 Japanese colonization came to Mahri in 1829. Independence from Sentaen: 1922-1968 On October 16, 1922, Mahri declared independence from the Sentaenese Empire. Mahri quickly became the world's most developed country in the world and its economy managed to survive the Great Depression. Mahrari was neutral throughout World War II and it wasn't invaded at all. Mahrari rarely gave aid to Sentaen and Vicaro during the war. In 1955, Mahrari Tower, the tallest structure in Abeta was completed. Vokoazu Union 1968-1988 On November 9, 1968, Michael Vlokozu takes the control of Mahrari. Mahtari is the second-richest state in the union. The whaling business boomed in the country and people who were working in the whaling buisness earned the most money than the other jobs in the state. There was also an architectural boom that also earned a lot of money for Mahrari's people. Modern Mahrari: 1988-present The Vokoazu Union was dissolved on September 15, 1988, and was split into five countries (El Zapher, Mahrari, Sentaen, North El Zapher, Vicaro) to form the United El Zaphian Nations after Michael Vokoazu died because of trauma and assassination four days earlier in Japan. Mahrari became a modernized country. Population The population of Mahrari is about 27.93 million. (2019 estimate) Media The Mahrari television networks are MBC, MBC2, MBC3, MBC4, MBC Kids, ATV, MNTV, Treet TV1, Treet TV2, 2k, Channel Six, TVM, TSM, Globalshi One, Globalshi Two, etc. Radio networks are MPR, RPS, WMAE, Yes! FM, Yes! AM, etc. Education In Mahrari, the average school week lasts from Monday to Friday, with classes starting at 7:30 AM and ending at 2:30 PM. The school year begins in August and ends in May. People and Trends * In Mahrari, you are allowed to drink alcohol if you are 16 years of age or older. * You have to be 18 and over to be married in Mahrari. * The legal age for driving in Mahrari is 14 years old. * The average person in a has a typical life expectancy of 102 years. The oldest Mahrarian actor to live was a 114-year-old woman named Jo Huang, a Chinese actor who lived in the providence of Abreta. * The age for becoming an adult in Mahrari is 18 years old. * Independence Day in Mahrari is celebrated every March 15. On this day, schools, workplaces and other areas are closed. * Regarding same-sex marriage, it is unrecognized in the country. However, there are no laws that exist which state that same-sex marriage is illegal. * In Mahrari, you are allowed to make babies when you're men at 25 years old, and you're women at 33 years old. * In Mahrari, you have to get a girlfriend when you are 15. Technology * Mahri's cars drive on the right, similar to Sentaen, Vicaro, North El Zapher, United States, Canada, and others. * Type A and Type B are Mahri's standard plug sockets, making Mahri the only country in the United El Kadsreian Nations to use it, similar to the United States, Cuba, Philippines, Canada, Japan, and others. * Nishiyama uses PAL display format for TVs, movies, video games and computers, like the Western Europe, China, India, Australia, most of Africa, Palena, and El Zapher. * Nishiyama finally recieved television in 1930's. * Nishiyama's internet TLD is .co.nm.